PhysicalInterruption
Introduction > Be the mad scientist Your name is SAPHTÉ STANUM. You are a TROLL PHYSICIAN. You are a LIME-ISHBLOOD MUTANT. You wriggled as a normal grub, but you MUTATED yourself with your "EXPERIMENT2". Your hair's right side is GLOWING of your blood color and the left side of it STOPPED GROWING. Your RIGHT EYE stayed BLACK, it will never be lime. Your left ear went SEADWELLER STYLE (Haha, puns). CONGRATULATIONS. You have succesfully made a MUTANT OF YOURSELF. Everyone HATES YOU. You are HIDING from them in the deep CAVES of Alternia, miles under the Alternian sea with your AXOLOTLMOM lusus. Your HOBBIES are EXPERIMENT2 and to do 2CIENTIFIC THING2. You like to INVENT USELESS THINGS as well, such as microwave oven and TOASTER. You LOVE TOAST. You love to surf on the INTERNET and do GRUBTUBE POOPS (Fact: You're the WORST POOPER. EVER.) You have an obsession to 2YMMETRY and everything 2YMMETRIC4L. You kinda HATE YOURSELF for being so 422YMMETRICAL. You live ALONE with your lusus. You don't ever think about LEAVING this place. You never MEET anyone. You don't want to, because you're a MUTANT and a LIMEBLOOD so they would DOUBLE-KILL you. Your KISMESIS and MATESPRIT is long gone, you don't know where. So.. You're alone. You are a REALIST. You are always SMILING, no matter WHAT. But when you get ANGRY, everyone should RUN, because you are a MAD PSYCHOPATH and your secret hobby is TORTURING people, doing 2WEET EXPERIMENT2 on them. Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Saphté was originallty born with a dark green blood (#068C10). It mutated to a lime-ish color (#C2F565) by an unfortunate experiment. Her lusus is an axolotl. Axolotls can regrow their limbs and even their heads if it's gone by an accident. Saphté doesn't know (yet) that she's kinda invulnerable. She can die but if she loses her arm/limbs/other smaller things it can grow back in some circumstances and in time (her head won't grow back, though). Sweeps ago she moved from the cities to the deep caverns of Alternia with a small group of other trolls. Now most of the trolls are dead near her hive or they got lost. Her matesprit's fate was to be lost, too, it seems. Once there were a bunch of (around 1300-1600) trolls living near her, in these secret, deep chambers of Alternia. Now most of the trolls are extinct in Saphté's neighborhood. Underground cities fell down and now the silence and endless darkness is the only thing that lives here. She sometimes goes up onto the surface to search for food and to exchange for experimental materials. Her hive is in a bigger chamber (big for a hive, not for a city). It looks like a big laboratory and it mostly is. It is a little old and messy but she takes care of it. She has a BIG computer with many colorful buttons and a big space exactly for experimenting. There is a storage room in her hive, big enough for hundreds and thousands of materials and scientific things. Back when there were many trolls down here, the corridors of Deep Alternia were much more.. Friendly? By time, the chambers collapsed and the little cities gone. Saphté hopes that someday she will find others down here although she doesn't like other trolls. She just hopes that they could rebuild Deep Alternia. Once she had some friends down here, a kismesis and a matesprit, too. Now she doesn't know where they could be and just hoping to speak with them again. Session Write a bit here about your Session. Trivia *Her symbol is Jupiter, or Tin (Stannum) Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your troll go here; this space is for image captions. Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Lime Blood Category:CruelKapusta